Amor forzado?
by YuliSLW
Summary: Chikane Himemiya una encantadora joven decidida inteligente pero algo capricho y coqueta pero manipuladora con una belleza incomparable heredera de un gran imperio empresarial llamado H.M.M conoce Himeko Kurusugawa, una chica ingenua tímida pero con un belleza favorable ella decide enamorarla algo que le resulta muy fácil debido a su encantada manera de tratarla luego decide aprove


Estaciones Ferrari 458 Italia rojo bajando del coche camine hasta llegar al destino a la aula la de la preparatoria la cual estudiaba entre al salón si antes darme cuenta de que había llamado la atención algunos de los estudiantes que estaban allí salude cordial mente y me senté en mi pupitre algunas de las estudiantes se acercaron a mí para intentar hablarme algo de que habitualmente estoy acostumbrada - Miya sama buenos días-  
-Miya sama que hermosa es.

-Miya sama le entrego este presente.

-Miya sama puedo comer junto a usted hoy- escuchando las palabras de la chicas  
solamente di una pequeña sonrisa y dije.

-Gracias hermosas damicelas -di un pequeño beso en la manos de una de ella y las chicas pegaron un pequeño grito de felicidad aunque algunos de envidia nuevamente las chicas se sentaron en su pupitres al percatarse de la entrada del profesor suspire y volteó hacia una chica de rubia de ojos amastisados ella estaba fijamente viéndome al darse cuenta de que la mire miro directo dios su vista hacia el pizarrón no dando Importancia a lo sucedido preste mi atención en el profesor que dijo.

-Buenos chicos hoy quiero decirles que se integró una alumna nueva por favor Kurusugawa, - levantándose de su haciendo la rubia comenzó a presentarse.

-B-bueno días mi nombre es H-himeko Kurusugawa tengo 16 años y vivía Mahoroba un pequeño pueblo - la chica la cual anteriormente me estaba viendo estaba algo nerviosa. Me percaté mejor de que era una chica muy bella con sonrisa dulce solo me sonreí al imaginar que me comenzaba a gustar me quede fija mente viéndola me percaté que tenía un hermoso cuerpo al dejar de mirar su cuerpo fijarme en su cara no te que ya había dejado de hablar y estaba a punto de sentarse en su pupitre que chica tan bella pensé al situarse en su asiento el profesor comenzó hablar de nuevamente.

-Bueno ya que conocéis a Kurusugawa espero que llevase bien todos de acuerdo-  
Todos insistieron con las palabras del profesor.

-Himemiya por favor podrías e darle un pequeño recorrido a Kurusugawa por la escuela -

-Claro profesor Tamika -Asistí amable mente y escuche Murmullos no muy afectuoso sobre la rubia al comenzar la hora de almuerzo salí en dirección a la rubia y me presente algo que pude notar que a Kurusugawa le sorprendió dio estirando mi mano le dije-Hola Kurusugawa mi nombre es Himemiya Chikane - ella con timidez tomo mi mano - bueno creo que hoy de daré un recorrido por las escuela que te parece si aprovechamos ahora - como si hubiese dicho algo vergonzoso sus mejillas se ruborizaron

-Pero es la hora del almuerzo - comprendiendo muy bien que parece ser un poco tímida-

-Qué mejor que la hora del almuerzo para dar un recorrido y así aprovechamos y almorzamos juntas - con sus mejillas mucho más enrojecidas.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Cómo vas hacer una molestia.

-Pero es que.

-Pero nada hoy yo me ocupare de ti el profesor te dejo a mi cargo así que vamos - sonreí y ella asistió algo dudosa.

-De a-acuerdo- dándole un recorrido por la escuela ella se queda sorprendida de cada cosa que veía algo que me dio mucha risa es una chica fácil de entretener pensé - vaya esta escuela es muy hermosa y parece antigua - dijo mientras veía el campo de afuera por una ventana moldeada con un aspecto bastante lindo

-Si es una escuela hermosa y tienes razón muy antigua – a lo que ella me miro sorprendida.

-De verdad–dijo

-Por supuesto está construida desde el 1956 la han conservado muy bien por esto está muy hermosa además que esta fue una de las escuela con una estructura muy sólida – ella sonríe.

-Es realmente muy bella sabes mucho de esta escuela -dijo mientras caminábamos-  
En realidad no mucho solo se lo necesario además tanto tiempo estudiando aquí se me debe quedar algo.

-Vaya de verdad ¿cuánto tiempo tienes estudiando aquí?.

-Desde que estoy en el kínder-

-Wow es como pasar toda tu vida aquí es genial -

-Pues eso sí ¿pero en donde estudiabas antes no era hasta el último grado? -mencione en modo de pregunta.

-No bueno si lo que pasa es que mi padre como lo cambia constante mente de trabajo y bueno nunca estoy en una escuela mucho tiempo – No te algo de tristeza es sus palabras.

-Comprendo – no quise seguir tocando el tema ya que no era de me incumbencia hubo un silencio por un momento -Que te parece si ahora vamos almorzar – Comente y ella asistió llevándola a la cafetería pedí tofu y Kurusugawa pedio sashimi nos ubicamos en un sitio y nos sentamos a almorzar algunas miradas se situaron en nosotros yo no le di importancia pero al pareces a rubia no le agradaba que la viera mientras comía de repente ella dijo algo.

-Etto tu apellido se me hace algo conocido.

-¿Así y eso?- me hice la desentendida sabiendo perfectamente la razón la cual debía conocer mi apellido.

-Eh bueno es que creo que lo eh escuchado en algún lugar- luego prueba un bocado de su comida.

-Ah entiendo bueno has escuchado hablar de la empresas H.M.M.

-Sí creo que son es una de las más importantes empresas en Japón- dijo con algo de dudas en sus palabras.

-Bueno tal vez escuchaste mi apellido en algún tema sobre eso mi padre es Takashi Himemiya dueño de esas empresas pero no nada más en Japón si no en casi todo el mundo – lo dije con total tranquilidad ella se quedó sorprendida de lo dicho con nerviosismo se movió y se iba levantar de su asiento – ¿a dónde vas? – pregunte.

-E-es que no d-debo estar aquí.

-¿Como? – no comprendiendo le quería decir – como es que no debes estar aquí?

-Etto lo siento de verdad fui un como atrevida con usted Himemiya – ahora si comprendí bien que chica tan ingenua es pensé.

-Vamos nada de eso quédate igual ahora vamos a salón y termina de comer favor igual yo fui quien invito no tienes por que ponerte así soy muy normal solo que mi

apellido resalta un poco pero no es nada del otro mundo – comente con total simpática.

-Pero Himemiya.

-Nada y por favor siéntate puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre tanto formalismo no es de mi agrado y así yo igual podre llamarte por tu nombre – dije tomando un poco de mi bebida.

-E-eh es que es muy atrevido de mi parte – se ruborizó

-Para nada si yo te lo estoy pidiendo Himeko – Le sonreí ella me miro y sonrió de igual manera aunque algo tímida.

-E-esta bien chikane.

-Eres muy linda sabes – lo dije de modo coqueto pero con toda ternura y ella aún se ruborizo - cuanto tiempo ya tiene en Tokio.

-Pues tengo 2 meses.

-Y qué te parece- pregunte viéndole fijamente

-Es muy linda aunque una ruidosa cuidad pero estoy fascinando desde que estoy aquí aunque no en podido salir mucho – me dijo tratando de bajar su mirada y evitar la mía.

-Bueno supongo que debe ser porque no te adaptas muy bien qué tal si un día de estos sales conmigo y compartimos un helado – Me miro con Totalmente roja pensé esta chica si es mona cuando sonroja

- No – me dijo algo apresurado la cual pensé que me rechazo lo que me irrito un poco luego como se percató de lo sucedido baja la cabeza un poco

-A caso me estas rechazado- lo dije en un tono serio ella me miro y se avergonzó.

-E-eto no es eso es solo que no quiero ser una molestia para ti – por las palabras me volví a sonreí cambiando mi semblante.

- Para nada Himeko ya le dije que nada de eso además ya está dicho saldremos a comer un helado y nada de escusas más - dije de manera puntual – además que mejor que conocer que salir con alguien que conoce muy bien la ciudad y de paso es tu compañera de clases.

-B-bueno tienes razón – Dejando la charla de lado regresamos a las clases la estuve viendo todo el día de verdad me llamo mucho la atención la rubia al momento que terminaros tome mi auto mí me situé a la mansión en el momento que llego Otoha mi maid persona me saludo

-Buenos tardes ¿señorita Chikane que tal estuvo su día?- le sonreí

-Muy bien Otoha gracias.

-Señorita Chikane desea que le prepare el baño para o prefiere comer primero.

-Prefería darme un baño ahora si no es molestia para ti - dije educadamente

-Para nada señorita ya le prepare el baño – luego de que Otoha me preparo el baño me metí en la tina me lave mi cabello azulado así sucesivamente iba con mis brazos y piernas luego de terminar mi baño me situé a comer terminando me entre a mi cuarto escuche sonar mi celular fije mi mirada en el vi que era una llama pensé en no contestas pero dije será mejor terminar con esto de una vez al contestar escuche una vos femenina

-Hola Chikane-

-Te dije que no me llamaras más- muy cortante y seca lo dije

-¿Pero Chikane que hice mal?.

-Nada Ya deja de llamarme solo eso.

-Yo te amo chikane no puedes hacerme esto.

-No me importa es mejor que me dejes en paz.

-Chikane me haces daño yo te amo demasiado no puedo creer que seas así-dijo de manera trágica

-Pues créelo es mejor que me dejes en paz y no me llames adiós- corte la llamada este tipo de llamadas son muy seguidas hay veces me irrita demasiado -no puedo creer que esas chicas piensen que voy a pasar mi vida entera con ellas o algo así una noche solo eso necesito de ellas y con eso me basta tontas niñas que piensa que uno vive de amor que tontas –puse el celular en la mesita de noche y peine mi cabello y me acosté a dormir a la mañana siguiente me levante vi el reloj me suite a darme una pequeña ducha luego me arregle mi uniforme escolar baje a desayunar luego de terminar de desayunar y me encontré con mi padre que avía llegado de su viaje de negocios salude cordialmente– bueno días padre.

-Buenos días hija necesito un minuto de tu tiempo antes de que vayas a la escuela-me dijo

-Pospuesto padre que desea- prestes atención atentamente a lo que tenía que decirme.

-Pues hija necesito que vayas debes en cuando a la empresa de aquí.

-¿Cómo así padre?.

-Eh revisado la bolsa financiera en notado un bajo rendimiento y me temo que alguno del personal a estado robando a la empresa-me sorprendí un poco de sus palabras alguien robando a la empresa pero quien se atrevería hacer algo así – Pues no es muy agradable como debes notar hija.

-Si padre pero tienes una idea de quien pueda ser?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Si pero no quiero sacar mis conclusiones hasta tener pruebas de ello por eso quiero que este hay y averigües sobre eso aunque no todo los días porque entiendo lo de tus clases y muchas cosas que tienes que hacer pero si debes en cuando ir y revisar la empresa será como un pequeño entrenamiento para cuando tomes todo el mando de las empresas-Sonrió

-Claro padre cuente con eso – Le devolví la sonrisa

-Sera que mi hermosa hija no vendrá a darle un abrazo a su padre – me dijo con mucho cariño desde que mi madre murió cuando yo tan solo tenía 6 años mi padre se encargó de hacer el papel de padre y madre al mismo tiempo al aun viaja mucho él siempre está llamándome y intentando saber de mi aunque a veces me da mucha vergüenza me sigue tratando como una niña pero bueno es mi padre y lo quiero mucho es la única persona importante en mi vida me acerque a él y lo abraza- hace mucho tiempo que no te veía hija te extrañe demasiado – beso mi frente

-Yo también te extrañe mucho padre- dije soltándome del abrazo.

-A ver hija siéntate y háblame de ti ha pasado y tiempo y pero han contado que has estado algo distraída alguna novia por ahí que me esté escondiendo?. – me sorprendí y ruboricé totalmente cuando mi padre menciono eso.

-¿QUE?.

-Hija haha no te pongas así aun que aparecer si es cierto bueno espero conocer a mi nuera – dijo sonriendo.

-Nada de eso padre yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas – dije

-Bueno que lastima ya deseaba mucho que mi hija me tuviera una nuera por ahí por conocer- no supe en qué momento se avía tocado este tema que al parecer mi padre pensaba que era de lo más normal

-Padre por favor – dije totalmente ruborizada

-Si digo la verdad es que no veo el día donde mi hija me traiga a su futura esposa– Dijo mi padre

- PADRE! – me avergoncé mucho casarme como pensaría eso yo no me voy a casar y menos a ahora que cosas dice pensé.

Bueno hija es solo broma creo que es ahora de ir a la escuela – vi mi reloj y me fije que mi padre tenía razón ya tenía que ir me

-Si padre – Cuando está levantándome me pregunto algo

-¿Ya desayunaste bien tiene tus libros listo no se te olvida nada?- mi padre tan paterna como siembre

-Padre ya no soy una niña para olvidar eso -

-Hay hija tu para mí siempre serás mi niña además uno nunca sabe que se le puede olvidar no está demás que le recuerden – mi padre se acercó a mí y me dio otra beso en la frente y se despidió de mi hice una pequeña reverencia igual en modo de despedida me situé a mi auto Asia el instituto cuando llegue algunas de las chicas se acercaron a mí y me saludaron yo por amabilidad salude de igual manera y les sonreí fui con dirección al salón me senté en mi asiento luego vi que la rubia con llega y sentase la cual su pupitre está a mi lado.

-Bueno días Himeko – salude

-B-bueno días Chikane – saludo nerviosa

-Sabes cuando escucho hablar siento que te pones un poco nerviosa- le dije sonriendo

-Etto perdóname – bajando su cabeza con tristeza lo que me hizo pesar que creyó que me molestaba su nerviosismo

-Porque debo perdonarte no me pidas eso además te ves muy linda cuando está nerviosa – comente algo que la hizo sonrojas – entonces sobre lo de la salida que te parece el fin de semana – hable con una sonrisa ella fijo sus ojos en mí.

-E-etas bien –dijo

-El sábado será entonces- note que la ya estaba la presencia del profesor así que nos concentramos en la clase el día paso rápido no pude mucho hablar con Himeko ya que tenía practica de tenis y fui a cambiarme y entrenar un poco mientras entrenaba se me acerca mi amiga de la infancia Shizuma Hanazono

-Hola Chikane.

-Hola shizuma.

-Me han contado por ahí que andas de coquetona con la chica nueva no perdonas una verdad- rio Shizuma

-Veo que aquí corren los chismes rápidos - dije mirando mirando así el campo de tenis.

-Pues si sabes que para su miya-sama es muy importante muy celosa deben estar esa chica hasta quererle cortar el cuello a la chica nueva- se burló Shizuma

- Por lo menos que no se la corte hasta que yo a ya probado de ella.

- Vaya Chikane nunca cambias abra otra fan loca por ahí rogando por tu amor no?.

-Pero de que hablas tu as conquistado a toda la escuela debes tener como mil fan por ahí locas- comente burlándome

-Por lo menos yo no me deshago de ella y las tengo hay para mí siempre haha uno se sabe cuándo uno necesite de ellas.

-Yo no ando enamorando a nadie ni le prometo amor eterno el que quiere estar conmigo sabe que no le prometo amor eterno- dije en tono serio

-Haha uy eso es lo que le dice a las chicas mientras esta con ella en la cama- se rio Shizuma

-Obvio que no lo que quiero decir es que no prometo esas cosas pero tampoco los diré en ese momento-dije porque sé que era mala pero no tanto solo aleja a las chicas diciéndole que no las ambas y ya aunque no quedaban conforme con eso al parecer yo en dos días no me iba enamorar porque acostándose conmigo a lo días no me iban a amarrar para una relación si eso creían ellas.

-Calma Chikane solo bromeo bueno tengo que ir a club de piano así que te dejare cuídate y no esté viendo tantas faldas hahaha-comento Shizuma

-Que tonta eres Shizuma bueno adiós -me despedí de shizuma Y moví mi raqueta y me sitúe a la cancha luego de terminar la práctica de tenis me fui a la casa pensé en la salida con Himeko comencé a pensar en que sería bueno darle un presente en la salida la verdad es una linda chica ya tal vez este con ella más de una vez y cuando me canse de ella solo la dejare tampoco el que la quiera para toda la vida pensé.

Ya era sábado una semana desde que no conocíamos aun que hablaba con Himeko en la escuela en ocasiones esta y ella ya habla mucho más conmigo y se notaba que me apreciaba yo estaba demasiado ansiosa por este momento. Que daría mi primer paso para estar con ella tampoco es que quiera ir muy rápido con ella la verdad nunca había pensado así pero preferiría que todo fluyera lento no entiendo por qué pero así ese pensé fui a darme un baño elegí uno jeans azules con una camisa de cuadros negra con unos tenis al casual baje a de mi cuarto

Había quedado con Himeko vernos en el parque a las 1:30pm así que me percaté de la ahora faltaba todavía una hora para que fuera las esa hora así que aproveche para salir a comprar el pequeño presente para Himeko conducía hasta llegar a una tienda al entra estuve viendo los mostradores llamo mucho mi atención una pequeña pulsera de oro de 20k con un pequeño candado en el centro percaté llame para perdi la pulsera y una hombre mayor me atendió-Sera que tiene disponible esta pulsera-dije

-Claro que si señorita solo espere un momento-el hombre llego con lo indicado ya había envuelto la pulsera en un estuche muy acolchonado– son 200 dólares (No sé de yenes así que puse lo que costaría en mi país)

Al terminar de pagar note una chica de ojos esmeralda y pelo negro me estaba viendo al parecer se iba acercar a mí pero como realmente yo estaba fija en otro objetivo solo tome lo que compre y las page luego de eso me retire siendo un poco descortés con la chica de ojos esmeralda

Llegando a mi destino me baje del auto ya había llegado Himeko ella tenía un vestido rosado ni tan largo ni tan corto con una sandalias y su habitual lazo en su hermosa Cabellera rubia estaba sentada en un banco dándome la espalda me acerque por detrás de ella y le susurre al oído-Que hermosa esta Himeko - ella se asustó Volteado a verme y luego se ruborizo.

-H-hola Chikane tu estas muy hermosa también-dijo ella algo apenada por lo ultimo

-Traje esto para a ti – le entregue el presente que había comprado -No debiste -me dijo viendo la estuche

-No nada puedes abrirlo si quieres ahora-propuse

-D-de acuerdo- abriendo la estuche saco la pulsera- wow es muy bonita me gusta mucho pero se ve algo cara no desvistes esto te debe haberte costado mucho no puedo aceptarla –dijo intentando regresármela yo la toma pero solo para poder ponérsela yo

-El precio él lo de menos levanta tu mano por favor-le pedí iba a protestar algo yo la interrumpí- no me rechaces este pequeño presente eso me pondría muy triste-dije con carita de cachorrito se ruborizo pero aun así levanto su mano y me sonrió se veía bastante feliz que chica más adorable pensé coloque la pulsera en su muñeca y l sonreí.

-Gracias de verdad es muy linda-dijo tocando y viendo la pulsera con una hermosa sonrisa

-Bueno que tal si vamos por ese helado que te debía- le anime tome su mano entre la mías algo que al parecer le sorprendió y se apeno pero a mi realmente no me importaba quería sentir esa sensación de sus manos llegando a la heladería pedí un helado de fresa Himeko uno de manteca con chispas de chocolate la lleve a un lugar donde había terraza que conocía muy bien por ahí y lo mejor es que casi no llegaba gente y nos sentamos a disfrutar el helado mientras veíamos el atardecer.

-Qué lugar tan hermoso - ella dijo refiriéndose a la terraza- y se puede ver todo el atardecer

-Si es uno de mis lugares favoritos - dije porque de verdad lo era debes en cuando venía aquí sola a meditar

-¿De verdad?- pregunto

-Claro mira debes en cuando vengo aquí a ver el atardecer hermoso es muy fascinante dan muchas ganas de meditar y relajarse.

-Etto si debe ser muy relajador venir solo y disfrutar ese bello momento-dijo ella fascinada

-Si pero sabes en este momento es más fascinante verlo contigo - dije en modo coqueto se quedó muy sonrojada viéndome tanto que pego su mejilla en su helado de lo distraída que estaba

-Gracias Chikane a mí me gusta mucho mas tu compañía- me reí por su rubor y ese poco de helado que tenía en la mejilla que ella misma no se dio cuenta que se hizo con un pañuelo que saque de mi bolsillo se lo pase quitándole un poco de ese helado y le di un beso en su mejilla limpia

-Parece ser que eres algo distraída aun estando frío no entiendo como no te diste cuenta de que pasaste tu helado por tu mejilla-dije riendo

-No para nada no soy muy distraída -dijo quedándose viendo el helado.

-A no ves ahora te quedaste viendo el helado.

-Pueda que si lo sea pues pero solo un poquito- rio

-Un poquito no no yo diría mucho- dije en tono de simpatía

-Chikane -hizo un puchero

-Está bien Himeko ya no te molestare con eso - me deje de juego- ¿oye ya has elegido algún club de la escuela?

- Si elegí el club de pintura.

-¿De verdad que bien te gusta pintar?

-Si de hecho me gusta mucho me encantaría estudiar artes para cuando salga del instituto-

-Wow que bien as echo alguna pintura que me puedas mostrar -pregunto nunca había imaginado una carrera así que alguien eligiera no es que ganen mucho dinero los pintores bueno al menos que seas súper exitoso pero a Himeko le debe gustar mucho eso y hace que me llame la atención seguro que si elige eso triunfara mucho pensé

-Claro pero aquí no bueno aun que tampoco es que sea muy buena pintado.

-Bueno algún día me muestras una yo a mi parecer creo que debes pintar muy bien-dije con sinceridad

-Etto bueno uno de esto días te mostrare mis pinturas-me dijo sonriendo

-Hasta podría enseñarme a pintar que te parece-dije

-¿No sabes pintar?.

-No en realidad nunca eh sido buena en eso una vez intente pintar un paisaje y me desespere mucho además que cuando lo termine todos me decían que parecía una rana –

-de verdad? Haha ¿de un paisaje a una rana? Me hubiese gustado verlo apuesto a que está bien bonita la rana – Himeko se reía

-No seas mala no te burles-poniendo cara de cachorrito

-No es que solo me da mucha risa por la rana hahaha-Himeko se seguía riendo

-Así bueno si te da mucha risa lo de la rana entonces te are reír más-dije en tono juguetón hacer que mis manos hacia ella y comencé hacerle coquillas por tolos lado

-Chikana hahaha para- ella se reía mucho

-No no parare esto es por ser mala conmigo – haciéndole cosquillas

-Hahahaha por favor chikane hahahaha por favor hahaha- Mientras le hacía cosquilla hubo un momento en el que me detuve y fije mis ojos a los de ella hubo un silencio total para las dos pero después ella dijo algo-Chikane gracias –no entendiendo bien me acerque un poco más a ella y puse mi mano en su mejilla

-Himeko gracias ¿porque?- modo de susurro

-Por todo esto – tan corta era la distancia que podíamos escuchar nuestra reparación

-Esto no es nada Himeko solo quiero que disfrutes este momento-le decía muy bajito casi chocábamos nuestro labios


End file.
